


You Belong With Me

by Cold_Hearts



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is being forced to date Chloe, Adrienette towards the end, Alternate Universe, Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I am horrible at this Tag thing, Jealousy, Minor Chat Noir/Ladybug, Songfic, jealous marinette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Hearts/pseuds/Cold_Hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly one month ago, Parisian Supermodel Adrien Agreste began seeing all loving Good-Girl Chloé Bourgeois. Everyone in Paris raved and cheered about their Relationship...everyone except Marinette Dupain-Cheng. </p><p>As the Relationship becomes more and more public, the more Marinette slips into depression; Now she's on the verge of giving up everything. That is, until she comes across a song that will change her life in many ways, and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

> My sister has an obsession with Taylor Swift... so when I heard the song 'You Belong With Me' the plot of this story started unraveling in my head. If I like the way this story is actually going, then I might write a series (no it won't be full of Taylor Swift songs). Unfortunately, this is my first time writing a Miraculous Ladybug story so please don't flame me if you don't like it. 
> 
> Blah Blah... I don't own Taylor Swift or the Song 'You Belong With Me'.

"Marinette!" 

 

"Marinette! You'll be late if you don't get up!"

 

The Red Kwami yelled with all her might, even though the petite girl still snored over her cries. Tikki sighed heavily, quickly fluttering over to face the Bluenette. With only a little might left within her, she flew to Marinette's ear and took a deep intake of breath. "MARINETTE GET UP!" Tikki screamed one last time before falling to the floor in exhaustion. She groaned when she still heard the small girl snoring, even though her attempts were loud enough to wake a whole house of people.

 

Soon enough, the door opened widely to reveal Sabine with a clothes basket at her hip. Luckily, Tikki was hidden by Marinette's shoes to not be seen from where Sabine was, but it didn't make her anymore safe. "Marinette! What are you doing still sleep? Your school starts in Twenty minutes."

 

Marinette groaned something inaudible and turned away from Sabine. Tikki giggled at how stubborn the girl could be while she was sleeping.

 

"Honey, I know how hard it can be to wake up and go school, but you need to go." Sabine stated. Marinette sighed heavily and waved her hands away in an attempt to shoo her mother out of her room. "I don't want to go to school today Mama, I'm comfy here." She muttered into the pillow. Sabine pressed her lips together while looking around her daughter's room for some help. Finally, she took a glance at the pictures of the little boy she knew Marinette had a crush on. With a frown now covering her face, she curiously walked over to one side of Marinette's bed. "Marinette, don't you know that Adrien has a girlfriend now." she asked, "You should probably take these pictures down. I don't want you becoming obsessed when he has someone he likes."

 

Marinette's head perked up from the comforts of the pillow. "Mama, please don't talk about that right now." Marinette began. Sabine's frown grew as her concern grew. "Marinette, it happened a month ago. It's time to move on" She whispered low enough for Marinette to hear. Marinette's eyes narrowed slightly, "I am not talking about this subject." She argued back.

 

"Marinette, I just don't want you getting hurt. You are very fragile, and you know it. When expectations com, it can lead people to heartbreak." Marinette groaned and pulled herself up from the bed. She honestly didn't want to talk about Adrien or Chloé, nor did she want to think about it.

 

"Thanks for the advice Mama, I will take it to the heart.". She smiled at her mother in an attempt for her to leave the room. "Get ready, you only have fifteen minutes left." Sabine said before she walked out of her room and to wherever she came from.

 

As soon as Sabine left, Marinette plopped onto the bed and took a heavy intake of breath. Tikki fluttered up from her hiding spot and flew over to Marinette with a frown. "Marinette, are you okay?" With one final glance at the ceiling, she looked over at Tikki and smiled, "Yeah Tikki, I'm fine."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

That morning was only the start of her bad day. 

 

And now, as she walked to school in the rain, she couldn't help but think "I should've stay home".

 

The rain pattered lightly against her head as the walk to school became less fun and more depressing. She never wanted to go back to school, ever since the day her longtime crush and her mortal enemy began dating. Ever since that day, school became a living nightmare for her. She had to witness the two of them holding hands, or hugging in public; and every time that happened, her heart shattered more.

 

She distinctly remembered the first day of everything: When they began dating and when her life took a horrible turn. She was in the locker room with Alya when she saw them both hug each other, and Chloé kissing Adrien's cheek. Alya repeatedly asked if she was okay, and the whole time she said she was fine... even though she wasn't.

 

She felt a few tears spill down her cheeks at the recoiling memory, but she couldn't wipe them away. She didn't have the strength to. She could only walk down the long, empty sidewalk to the dreadful place she called school. The rain soaked her clothes, and made them feel soggy against her skin. She didn't like the feeling of the wet cloth rubbing against her skin, but what could she do about it now.

 

Her eyes raised to find that she was already in front of the school. Right after; The bell rung loudly, reminding her again that she was late. A soft sigh escaped her lips as the thought of turning around and going somewhere else ran across her mind. She put thought to the idea, but quickly pushed the thought away. She didn't need to give her parents an excuse to worry.

 

With a little more hesitation, she walked up the steps of the school and entered the hallway where her class was being held. She could here some other teachers calling role, and wished badly that she was in their class instead of having to go to her own. 

 

Finally, she approached the door to the classroom. With one last glance at the downpour of rain outside, she pulled the door open and stepped inside.

 

Everyone's eyes were on her in seconds. The silence that everyone carried came deadly to her, it was if she was suffocating. Her eyes met everyone else's, including Adrien's. It seemed as if he was frozen, or just to scared to move under her gaze. Her cheeks tinged pink at the thought and turned to face the teacher. "Sorry I'm late, had to walk in the rain and kind of got caught up in it." She muttered.

 

The teacher nodded at her and smiled. "Okay dear. Alya's not here today, but I think you're good by yourself." 

 

With that being said, she walked up the stairs and to her desk. She could still feel the stares of some of her classmates, but decided to brush them off. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone slowly, so the Teacher wouldn't see her using it in class. The phone came on automatically, and on the screen she could see a text was sent from Alya.

 

_Alya- hey, can't make it to school today. I have a dentist appointment today and my mom says if I miss it then she'll take the LadyBlog away. You know I can't risk that. Stay positive and call me if you feel upset at anytime. Just know that I am here for you. :)_

 

Her finger reached to respond to it, but she didn't know what to say. Marinette's lips pressed together in annoyance at her own moment of blankness, but she decided it was best to just not reply. Her fingers pressed the Home button and she soon found herself scrolling through the Music app. She smiled at the thought of listening to Music now, but it was also pretty risky. She glanced up at the class, her eyes scanning the room until she saw the movement of someone's head bobbing up and down. Her eyes narrowed down so she could see who's head it was, and turns out; it was Nino's.

 

"He's listening to music." She whispered to herself.

 

She looked over at the Teacher to find that she had no clue of what Nino was doing. Her eyes widened slightly, maybe she could listen to music in class.

 

When the Teacher turned her back, she reached forward and tapped Nino. He unplugged one of his Earphones and gave her a questioning look. "Nino, do you have any extra Earphones?" She whispered slightly. The teacher could't hear her but Adrien could, and in result he turned around to face her as well.

 

Nino raised one eyebrow and shook his head no. "Why do you need them? You never like to disobey the rules." He stated, not caring who heard him. 

 

"I just want to listen to Music like you. Give me yours." She pleaded, still trying to not let the Teacher discover what she was doing. Her eyes shifted to Adrien's, and with all her might she tried not to burst out crying right there. He looked at her with curiosity, and she tried not to blurt anything that she would regret in the future. "Dude, No." Nino responded, raising his voice a little louder than before. A few classmates looked their way, including Chloé.

 

Marinette had enough of this. If Alya were here she would've told him to do it or she would probably do something cruel and horribly evil, then he would give them to her; but she wasn't Alya.

 

"Please Nino. I will give them back after I am done. Please, Please, Please." She begged.

 

His eyes softened and he pulled them from out of his ears. "Here, I think you need them more than I do." He whispered to her. A smile broke out on her face and she took them from his hands. "Thank You so much." She exaggerated. Nino smiled back and turned to listen at what the Teacher was saying again, while Adrien continued his stare on her. When his eyes met hers, he spoke. "Um, meet me after class. I have to ask you something

 

Her breath hitched in her throat. If she was suffocating earlier, then she was really suffocating now. She blinked her eyes a couple of times to make sure she wasn't just dreaming this moment happening, but no, he never stopped looking at her. She smiled a small smile and nodded her head, hoping to somehow not be able to ruin this moment. His eyes lit up and flashed a smile. "Okay, we'll meet up outside.". After that, he turned around an began listening to the teacher like Nino had done earlier.

 

The small smile that she had no longer was small. Now a big smile took its place on her face, and it remained there as she plugged the Earphones into her phone and ears. Marinette scrolled through music app, hoping to find something that fit her mood. She stumbled across a girl's page that was filled with music. Millions of followers followed her and listened to the music she sung, and even commented on it too. The girl had short, blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. She wore eyeliner and red lipstick to illuminate her pale face. It made her look... Godlike. Marinette scrolled down a little more and found the girl's personal information.

 

"Her name is Taylor Swift?" She questioned. She scrolled down the girl's page more to find that she wasn't in Paris, but she was a Pop star in the United States. Her eyes lit up in curiosity, and she found herself scrolling through the girl's hits. Finally, one caught her attention.

 

"You Belong With Me?" She read from off the screen.

 

One click from the title sent music blaring into her earphones, and she realized she was listening to one of the girl's song. The song started casual-like, and before she knew it the girl was singing.

 

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend_  
_She's upset, she's going off about something that you said_  
' _Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

 

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night._  
_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like._  
_And she'll never know your story like I do._

 

_But she wears short skirts_  
_I wear t-shirts_  
_She's cheer captain_  
_And I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

 

Her eyes widened. This song was talking about her life problems right now. The whole song basically explained her life.... well kinda. She glanced over at Chloé, seemingly catching her in the middle of blowing a kiss to Adrien, to which he took happily. The smile she once carried drooped and became a frown again.

 

_If you could see_  
_That I'm the one_  
_Who understands you._  
_Been here all along._  
_So, why can't you see_  
_You belong with me,_  
_You belong with me._

 

_Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans_  
_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be._  
_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,_  
_"Hey, isn't this easy?"_

 

_And you've got a smile_  
_That could light up this whole town._  
_I haven't seen it in a while_  
_Since she brought you down._

 

_You say you're fine I know you better than that._  
_Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?_

 

_She wears high heels,_  
_I wear sneakers._  
_She's cheer captain,_  
_And I'm on the bleachers._  
_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

 

_If you could see_  
_That I'm the one_  
_Who understands you,_  
_Been here all along._  
_So, why can't you see_  
_You belong with me._

 

_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._  
_All this time how could you not know, baby?_  
_You belong with me,_  
_You belong with me._

 

Her fingers tapped along with the beat of the song. She liked how much the girl sounded like she wanted to express her feelings so badly, and found that she wanted to do the same. Maybe, her and Taylor Swift had something in common. One good glance at the back of Adrien's head made her want leap up and confess her love for him in front of everyone, but knowing better; she stayed in her seat and listened to the rest of the girl's song.

 

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house_  
_In the middle of the night._  
_I'm the one who makes you laugh_  
_When you know you're 'bout to cry._  
_I know your favorite songs,_  
_And you tell me about your dreams._  
_Think I know where you belong,_  
_Think I know it's with me._

 

_Can't you see_  
_That I'm the one_  
_Who understands you?_  
_Been here all along._  
_So, why can't you see_  
_You belong with me._

 

_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._  
_All this time how could you not know, baby?_  
_You belong with me,_  
You belong with me.

 

_You belong with me._

 

_Have you ever thought just maybe_  
_You belong with me?_  
_You belong with me._

 

The song ended and she took the earplugs out of her ears so she could soak up the information in the song. The song made her want to cry, but It also made her want to confess her love as well. It gave her so many emotions to gather up that for a moment she forgot she in class. Her eyes trailed up the wall and to the clock at the top of the wall. She would be here for one more hour, and the teacher was giving a lecture about something important.

 

"Maybe I should listen..." she spoke to herself. Her eyes followed her classmates' interest in the topic, and they all seemed bored out of their mind. With little thought brought into her process, she came up with a conclusion.

 

"Nah."

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

The bell rang, signalling it was lunch for the students. Marinette had listened to the song exactly thirty-six times, and once she lip sung it. That song fueled her to strive harder for what she wanted, even though all she wanted was Adrien. She stood up from her seat and picked up the pencils from her desk before strolling out the classroom door with the song on her mind. Her behavior had drastically increased since this morning, but she didn't dwell on why it happened. 

 

Suddenly, a hand shot out and grabbed her elbow. She yelped and turned around, showing the Adrien was the one who had done it. "Calm down," He chuckled slightly "I just wanted to pull you away so I could talk to you In private like we discussed earlier. Is that okay?"

 

Her mind froze, seeing as she wanted to confess her love for him and he was right here. It took many of moments before she grasped reality and saw her predicament. "Yeah! th-that's okay wi-with me." 

 

He flashed a model-like smile and walked ahead, "Great! Follow me, I know a place."

 

She nodded quickly and began walking behind him. The journey wasn't very long, In fact it only took twenty-five steps until they found the place he was talking about. The place in which he was talking about was very... small in space. They were behind a vacant desk in an empty classroom, far away from the lunchroom. They were arms length away from each other, meaning that if she stuck out her arm, she would be able to caress his cheek; which she really wanted to do right then and there. His green, luscious eyes stared straight through her. He took in a small breath and began, "I wanted to ask y-you...A-Are you okay with my relationship?" He muttered the question, but she could understand it clearly.

 

_Am I okay with his relationship?_

 

"Why are you asking me?"

 

"I-I know you do-don't like Chloé, but I don't w-want to lose you as a friend."

 

She frowned a little, accepting that he only saw her as a friend; while he saw Chloé as something more.

 

"Are you okay with it Marinet-"

 

"Yeah, I am. I'm fine with it." She lied. The words rolled off her tongue like sandpaper, and she tried to swallow the guilt that wanted to rise.

 

Adrien laughed and rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous manner, "Well, that's great. I just had to make sure for Chloé so she wouldn't freak out on me for just hanging out with you."

 

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_ That what you're looking for has been here the whole time, 

 

The song slowly started playing in her head again as he began rambling about his new girlfriend.

 

_If you could see_ _That I'm the one_ _Who understands you,_

"You know what Adrien? I don't accept your relationship with Chloé..." 

_Been here all along._  
_So, why can't you see..._

His eyes widened, with his mouth slightly agape now. "W-What? Why?"

_You Belong With Me,_

"Because I can't seem to wrap around the fact that the boy I like is dating her!" She spoke. Her eyes were stern and full of so many tears, it felt that If one more joined then they would all come crashing down. He still stared with so much shock, it made her feel as if she broke him. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

He seemed to snap out of his shock-like state and began shifting, and it seemed as if he was moving closer to her. "No, Marinette... it-it's not your fault. Me and Chloé a-"

"I'm sorry, I just can't be here right now." She could hear her voice shaking as it sounded in the empty classroom. He reached for her arm, but she yanked it to her side as she pulled herself up and walked to the exit of the classroom. The door opened with a creak that made her cringe, and quickly she stepped out and closed it before he could say anything else. With one final glance at the door, the song in her head slowly came to a halt.

_You Belong With Me_

**Author's Note:**

> I will not be doing a second chapter on these lovebirds. I'm sorry, but i'm an angsty type person. It was just... bound to happen in the world of Miraculous Ladybug. I'm sorry, but not every story ends in happily ever after.


End file.
